


delusional heartbeat

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sonoda Umi forgets how to breath. — UmiMaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delusional heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

She land her gaze on the sea of white and black buttons.

She is always and _absolutely_ alone in that room at that time of a day. She plays her hair randomly as she thinks about what she needs to do at the time, as there's only a perfect silent that greet her back. Silence is her sanctuary, she loves that place but at the same time, she doesn't really like it anymore since everything changes and time flies.

She was no more a crude, uptight, and lone wolf named Nishikino Maki.

Maki take a seat in front of the piano in the music room. The pair of amethyst glances sparingly at those keys.

(What song that she wants to play again?)

Today is a day when Muse practice called off because the absence of Student Council President and Vice President. They are preparing for a gig on Akihabara next month, so Eli take a note that they should work on other things besides dancing for the time being. Kotori prepares their costumes as usual and she needs more help at sewing, but it's not to Maki's forte. So instead of busying herself in the clubroom with others, she chooses to relax at her usual heaven.

However, she must come up with a new song.

She sighs ruefully as she checks the piano keys' sounds. Her hands stops as she hears a soft knock on the music room's door.

_It's unusual_ , she thought, her brows knits as she thinks about who the visitors might be.

Honoka or Rin? They are not a type to knock politely first.

Nozomi or Nico? _No_. They will probably sneaks inside and surprise her.

Kotori or Hanayo? Uhh, no, they will only open the door slowly and stutters before coming in.

Eri? She never seen the Student Council President around that area.

... That leaves a person.

"—Umi?"

"Yes, it's me." a soft yet gentle voice of the archer answered. "May I come in?"

The politeness in her tone earns a chuckle from the redhead. "There's no need for you to be all polite, come on in. You always here when we make a song."

The door opens, revealing the bluenette with papers in her hand. Maki stands up and approaches her senior. The girl is the main lyricist of Muse that comes up almost every song lyrics for the Otonokizaka High idol group. Both Umi and Maki will spend their time together in the music room as they are tasked with song composition.

"You're not with Kotori and others?"

"No, I was just from Archery club," she states. "I didn't see you in the clubroom, I have something to ask about these lyrics so I come here."

Umi hands in the papers on her hand to Maki. The lyrics without the title, scribbles in between the choice of words, straight stroke on the unused words; it is still all jumbled and unsettled, but Maki is sure that Umi already choose good wording for the song, and Umi keep it neat for Maki to read as usual.

"Is it in slow or fast tempo?" Maki points at the second verse.

"Maybe it will be good if we take it slower ..." Umi scoots closer to the paper, right beside Maki. "And on the way to reff., it should be faster."

"But don't you think you need strong emotion on this verse?" says the redhead as she going over more words. "Let's check, then."

Maki moves to her piano, testing a few keys and motion as Umi hears. The bluenette will either nod or voices an objection for another option of melody choices.

It was always like that for the two, they are the ones whom gives the symphony of the Muse and that will never change. They too asks for several opinion and idea for the new song as they progresses and will finish everything as everyone agrees. They also open if anyone wants to come up with lyrics aside Umi; Umi will proofread for them and Maki will embrace the melody.

"That sounds great, nice work as usual, Maki."

She praises. Maki can't help but blushes slightly.

"Oh, umm, by the way," Umi scratches her cheek. "Can I ... hear you play?"

"H-huh?" a tint hue on the piano player's cheek intensifies. She tries hard to hide it by averting her gaze from the archer. "B, but I already play in front of you guys often!"

"For today, could you let me, _only me_ , that hears it?"

There's something off about it.

"... Care to explain why?"

This is the turn where Umi is a bit shocked, as if Maki caught her off-handed. "E-Eh? Well, I—I just—"

"It's rare for you to be all suspicious, what's wrong?" she pouts.

"I, I only, well, I want to find an inspiration," Umi answers with a bit of stutters. "You see, uhh, Honoka ever said to me that she heard you played piano and sang, I was a bit curious – can I hear and see it on my own?"

Maki brows crooks, as she try hard to hide her own embarrassment. She need to keep her cool. Just what on earth that the lyricist mean by that-?

"Honoka ...? U-Umi, does it mean that you're jeal—"

"T-that's it! Uhh all in all, I want to hear you play now."

She touches the tip of her hair, still, Umi's reason is a bit baseless and all, but ...

_It's kind of cute._

"Looks like I've got no choice. Alright, I'll play." she scoffs.

She takes a deep breath before her fingertips hits the beginning keys.

Umi know the song too well, it is a _Mermaid festa vol. 1_ , one of the song that they composes together at first Muse was formed. She improvises the intro before fastening the beat to the real song opening. _Mermaid festa volume 1_ is an upbeat song, Maki, however, make the tempo slower than usual so that anyone who hears can distinguish bridges between bridges.

It is as if the air died in the room.

She was— _breathtaking_.

Umi inhales sharply as the tempo goes faster and faster.

No wonder that Honoka was _captivated_ by her performance and make her the Muse's main composer. No wonder everybody showers her with praise and light. She was _untouchable, graceful_ , she was in her own world of song yet everything looks so _beautiful_. Her amber studies the crimson-haired performer up close, seing her face enjoys the flow, enjoys the hum of the world. She can feel her own heart pounding and her pulse quickening.

She can't stop to stare aimlessly between the performer and the song.

She was— _tranced_.

For once, Sonoda Umi forgets how to breath.

"Umi, what's wrong? Why are you spacing out like that?"

"—Uhh, huh? Ah, I-I'm sorry!" her face turns red. She didn't even notice that the song was finished.

"So, how was it?" Maki tilts her head, she folds her arms, waits patiently for Umi to say anything.

Suddenly, she felt her throat dried up. Umi is unsure what to say. She was _hypnotized_. She was far too enjoying the performance that she forgets everything else.

"You're ..." _Gorgeous_. _Indescribable._ "... you're really beautiful."

Maki was stunned.

Umi was beet red in their silence.

"T-T-Thank you?" Maki is the one who breaks the strange air between them. "B, but!I-It's not like I play it for you or anything, okay?"

Umi, in turn, couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, thank you very much for giving me your best performance!"


End file.
